


Bloodlines

by kuonji



Series: The Ocean Is Not My Home [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Backstory, Gen, M/M, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: Haru held out the twist of fiber between them all, but he was the only one who could read it. It'd just arrived today. Rin was doing a poor job of hiding how nervous he was.  Gou grabbed his hand and held it -- tight.  "Are we really...?





	Bloodlines

"So, what's it say?"

Haru held out the twist of fiber between them all, but he was the only one who could read it. It'd just arrived today. Rin was doing a poor job of hiding how nervous he was. Gou grabbed his hand and held it -- tight. "Are we really...?

Haru nodded. "Rin's seventeen percent. Gou's nineteen percent."

While Gou let out a sharp "Oh", her brother shouted, "What?! Why is Gou's higher?"

"There is a margin of error," Makoto reminded them.

"Physical traits aren't the only indicator," Haru added. "And these tests aren't always accurate." He nodded at Makoto, "He's supposed to be five percent Siyoalan -- which is ridiculous."

"Why is it ridiculous?" Gou asked.

Makoto shot Haru an amused glance. "The Siyoalans invaded Haru's country two thousand years ago. He's holding a grudge."

"Is it all from our Pop?" Rin asked, more subdued now.

To both the siblings' visible surprise, Haru shook his head. "Your mother is a nearly equal contributor. Both of their genes come from the Kitcha area. We're neighbors," he said with satisfaction.

Rin and Gou looked at each other. "Wow." Gou laughed. "Mom doesn't even like to swim. Oh, Haruka-senpai, does this mean we can do magic like you?"

Haru huffed.

"It's not magic," Makoto said with him, in tandem, copying his irritated tone. Haru scowled at him, and he smiled back innocently.

"You're not fish people. You just have a little mixed blood. Don't get ahead of yourselves."

"I wouldn't be surprised if most of Iwatobi was a little mixed," Makoto postulated. They were an old, oceanside town that didn't experience too much population movement in or out. Haru's parents couldn't have been the first fish people to settle here at some point, nor the first to leave children behind. Judging by local legends about merpeople, there had probably been many temporary... liaisons over the years as well.

Gou bit her lip, looking at her brother with wide eyes. "They never found Dad's body. Do you think...?"

"Pop's dead," Rin spat. "Don't make up dumb fantasies."

"You can't change unless you're almost fully fish. Even some fish people have trouble with it. If you're born human, there's no chance." Haru's voice was placid, but his eyes were filled with sadness. "I'm sorry."

"Rin. Gou." Makoto put a hand on each of their shoulders. Rin glared at the ground, but Gou nodded in thanks.

"Yeah, whatever," Rin said, dully.

"Sorry. It was just a silly thought." Gou wiped her eyes and put on a happier expression. "I'm glad that Dad wasn't just... lost. He went back to where some of his ancestors were from, whether he knew it or not."

Rin made an impatient noise, shaking off the subject. "Hey, this doesn't mean I have some advantage in the water, does it?"

"No. Naturally, you can't swim any better than anyone else." Haru smiled a bit, the narrow-eyed challenging one that he saved almost exclusively for Rin.

"Yeah, I can still beat you half the time, fish boy."

"Do you want to give it a try now?"

Mokoto sighed as the two water maniacs raced for the pool.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Gou commented.

"Hm?"

"We're all connected. It's nice."

Makoto smiled back at her. "I agree."

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Dreams By Moonlight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/214871) (Cardcaptor Sakura), by kuonji  
> [Why Davis?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/265638) (Digimon Adventure 02), by kuonji  
> [Descendants](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956480) (due South, Battlestar Galactica), by kuonji  
> [Living alongside ghosts. The Matsuoka Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10589058) (Free!), by subtlyfailing  
> [Where the Sea Meets the Shore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11026236) (Free!), by Inkstone


End file.
